


Alas

by felepa_findora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felepa_findora/pseuds/felepa_findora
Summary: He thought their story would be like the tales of Merlin and Morgana or even perhaps like the melody shared between his parents, instead they bore much greater resemblance to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Alas

Draco wondered how it came to this. He wondered how desperate and angry he became that allowed him to forsake something that meant so much to himself. His eyes glimpsed at the inking not quite hidden enough on his right arm, opposite to the mark that boasts of a proud lineage of pureblood wizardry.

He had been ecstatic after sighting the name. He thought their story would be like the tales of Merlin and Morgana or even perhaps like the melody shared between his parents, instead they bore much greater resemblance to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

He remembered his disgusted expression, the words 'Not a Malfoy! Anything but a Malfoy!!!' that pierced his heart as easily as the knife of Aunt Bellatrix when she was less than pleased by his performance.

He tried. Oh how he tried. He cannot change his own character fully but he tried to be kind to the mudblood wench and only barely hurling insults at the ginger weasel. He left enough clues for Potter to discover the plot. He even pleaded ignorance when the golden trio was brought into the family mansion.

Yet it was not enough.

He hoped that Potter's heart had cracked enough that affection would have bloomed for him. It did not. What he received instead was the sight of the Boy Wonder and the She-Weasel whispering promises of love and a future together. His heart broke. It could not take anymore hurt. So he went to the dark lord and told him everything.

Now, Potter was kneeling beneath his lord's feet. His fingernails were caked with blood, scratches littered his face and arms, his robes were torn beyond measure, and his eyes wore the knowledge of betrayal and anger. Maybe Draco could have done more for his soulmate. Maybe he could have lived with knowing that Potter chose Weasley and be happy that his soulmate lived. Maybe he could have even forsaken all of his family just to feel the strength behind Potter's arms. That did not happen. He looked at Potter in the eyes, 'You could have chosen me,' he thought.

He bowed low to his lord before exiting the scene. 'Alas, you should have chosen me.'


End file.
